Haunted Ride
by HalfafanD
Summary: Danny and his family take a trip to Disney Land and wound up taking the Haunted Mansion ride. Will Jack shout 'GHOST' and blast the ride? Will a real ghost show up? Will Danny's secret be revealed? ONE-SHOT!


**HalfafanD: Danny and his family take a trip to Disney Land and wound up taking the Haunted Mansion ride. Will Jack shout 'GHOST' and blast the ride? Will a real ghost show up? Will Danny's secret be revealed? ONE SHOT!**

**Haunted Ride**

Danny and his family were walking down a crowded road in a park; a Disney Land park. They all had smiles on their faces. Danny was wearing his usual wear but had a Disney Mickey hat on. Jazz had a Minnie bow in her hair. And Jack and Maddie, much to their disappointment, weren't wearing their jumpsuits; instead they were wearing Disney wear.

"That Splash Mountain ride was awesome! We even got a little wet too!" Danny said in delight.

"Speak for yourself." Jazz complained. "I had to sit in the front." Her soaked shirt and hair were proof of that.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Aww, cheer up Jazzypants. We're here for a family vacation."

Maddie then stepped in front of them causing the rest to stop in place. "All right, what ride should we go on next?"

The family thought for a moment. They've nearly been on all the rides. They were sort of running out of options. While Jazz and Danny were throwing out suggestions, Jack's gaze wandered. His gaze roamed the area of the park they were in. This lasted a while 'till his gaze fell on a sign. His smile widened like a child on Christmas.

"Hey, Maddie; kids; take a look at this." He shouted in delight. The family turned their attention to the sign as well.

**Haunted Mansion**

**Featuring 999 ghosts in residence in a haunted "retirement home."**

Danny paled. Nine hundred and nindy nine ghost? As in real ghosts? Danny thought he wouldn't run into any ghosts on this trip. He thought it would be good to take a break from the whole 'hero' business. And it would be a better way to keep his identity a secret from his parents. But this; this was trouble.

Jazz face palmed. "This is a _family vacation_. As in 'no ghost fighting'." She exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

"Oh, come on Jazz. We are here to have fun. But you know how spooky rides are. As long as they're not real ghosts, we won't go blasting them. Besides, with the way our family is, this ride is practically perfect." Maddie said.

"Yes but this ride was named the number one haunted ride in the state** (HFD: I don't even know if that's true. Just pretend it is)**. It's extremely authentic." Jazz explained.

Danny finally found his voice and spoke up. "I'm with Jazz, I'm sure that there are better rides in this park."

"Nonsense." Jack exclaimed and pushed the family down the winding path and inside the building.

There was a whole group of people standing in a large line that was dividing the room in a twisting path. It ended at a double door-way where a guy who worked there was. He was apparently letting in a group of people at a time; ten people at max.

The line wasn't that long when it came to Danny staring off into space, Jack and Maddie talking about what kind of ghosts they might encounter, and Jazz lecturing them not to attack the ghosts.

When they reached the end of the line where they were the next group and first to go in. The guy informed that there would be a shelf for everyone to place their stuff if they don't want to take it on the ride.

Soon, the double doors opened revealing three other doors two of them double doors just the opposite side of the room and one door to the left with a sign that said exit. The rest of the walls were covered in wooden shelves for the stuff placement. One side of the double doors opened to reveal the last group as they headed for the exit talking excitedly about the ride, giving out compliments, discussing all the things they saw and the things that scared the pants off of them. From their expressions, it looked to be an awesome ride.

Jazz convinced her parents to place their ghost weapons in the shelves along with any other loose items. Danny also decided to place his hat in there. The family then went along with the group through the other set of double doors which happened to be where the ride began.

"_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your 'ghost host'_." A voice echoed as they entered the room. It was a circular room, fairly small. But luckily the group was able to fit inside.

"GHOST!" Jack shouted. Everyone gave the large man strange stares and whispers emerged. "SHOW YOURSELF GHOST!"

Jazz put a hand over his mouth. "Dad; stop. People are staring at us."

"Yeah, it's just part of the ride." Danny pitched in.

Maddie placed a hand on Jack's shoulder as Jazz's hand left her dad's mouth. "Maybe it's best if we stay quiet the whole ride. Besides, everything here is fake. K sweaty?"

"Alright." Jack sighed. The stares disappeared and so did the whispers. At least the ones about Jack.

The voice came on again. "_...And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always my way..._" The voice then crackled with a deep mighty laugh as the room began to expand upward.

The portrait of the previous guests began to expand as well. Showing that the portrait before, was definitely not what it originally was. A bearded gentleman holding a document is revealed to be wearing only his undergarments from the waist down and standing atop a lit keg of dynamite; a pretty young lady holding a parasol is revealed to be balancing on a fraying tightrope above the gaping jaws of an alligator; an old woman holding a rose is revealed to be sitting atop a tall gravestone, at the bottom of which is a stone bust of her husband George with a hatchet embedded in his head; and a man in a bowler hat is revealed to be sitting on the shoulders of another man, who sits on the shoulders of a third man who is waist-deep in quicksand.

People gasped at the portraits before them, getting excited. Danny winced at most of these, but they weren't anything close to what he or any other real ghost went through.

With a sudden thunderclap, the lights go out and the ceiling vanishes, revealing the cupola above. Hanging from a noose tied to the rafters is the skeletal corpse of the Ghost Host, illuminated by flashes of lightning. After a few seconds, the room becomes pitch black and a dreadful scream is heard, followed by the sound of bones shattering. As the lights come back on, a wall mysteriously opens to the side. Everyone quickly followed through.

The rushing crowd unfortunately separated the Fenton Family, leaving only Danny in the back of the crowd. He tried weaving his way but was unsuccessful.

"Ppssssssstttt…" A whisper rang through his ear. Danny stopped dead. For a second, nothing but silence was all Danny could hear. "Ppssssssstttt…" The voice said again.

This time, Danny moved around to find the voice. The desire to look for his family and continue the ride was long forgotten; replaced by the new found desire of finding the voice. He looked around all over the room, but there was no one he saw attempting in grabbing his attention. Everyone by now had left the room, leaving him and the unknown voice alone. But still; he saw no one.

"Behind you." The voice said; a bit clearer but still had an echo. Danny turned to see a small girl. Probably the age of eleven. She was chalk white pale, her light blue eyes sparkling from their luminous glow. She wore a pink shirt under a pair of overalls. And short sneakers with her socks folded at her ankles. Her hair was brilliant silver with a pink tint in it, tied in loosely pig-tails. She had a glowed outline to her just like all other ghosts and floated just slightly above the ground.

"You're the ghost boy, right?" The girl spoke in her high child voice; her eyes glimmering with hope.

Danny nodded.

She smiled brightly. "My daddy told me all about you!"

Danny crouched down to her level. "Now what's a sweet little girl such as you doing here?" He asked sweetly tapping her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Died here. There's this part in the scary ride where we look over this rail down to this room where all the ghosts dance. I fell. Mommy told Daddy that I broke my neck, causing me to die." The girl answered. "When I woke up here, I tried to talk to the other ghosts here, since I was one of them now. But they didn't hear me; they ignored me."

Danny frowned. "I so sorry; but every other ghost except for you and me are fake. Their holograms, manikins, robots, and any other kind of special effect you can think of."

"I found that out myself. I fell in one of the coffins in the morning when the noises of the busy riders woke me up. That's when I saw the wiring and stuff that made the skeleton comes out."

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Delilah," The girl answered. "But everyone calls me Dee."

"Well, hello Dee." Danny said politely while extending his hand which the girl gratefully took. "And you obviously know who I am."

"Yeah… but why are you not glowing? And why's your hair black instead of white? And your eyes blue instead of green? And where's the jumpsuit?"

Danny smiled. "Promise to keep a secret?"

The girl nodded; then extended her hand revealing only her pinkie. "Pinkie promise!" Danny accepted the pinkie and shook, then came close and began to whisper, as if someone would hear.

"I'm only half ghost." The girl gasped as he continued. "I got electrocuted in my parent's lab and it somehow made me half ghost. That's why they don't know or that there weren't any claims of my human self being dead. I can take on both forms. Right now, I'm in my human form."

The girl smiled brightly at Danny. "Can you transform for me?"

Danny nodded. He then summoned the bright rings as they washed over his body. Separating and revealing his ghost half. The girl's smile grew bigger as she rushed over and wrapped herself around Danny's leg.

"I knew you were him! I knew it! Can you please stick around and play with me?! Please!?"

Danny frowned slightly, unsure. "I don't know. I got to get back to the group and my family. They're probably worried sick."

"Just play with me for a while until the rides over and then I'll take you back to your family. Please?!" Dee begged.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. I just can't goof around when I have the paranoia of getting caught or being gone too long or something bad happening."

Dee frowned; obviously hurt that she wouldn't get to play with her hero. Then suddenly, an idea struck her. She reached into her pocket of the overalls and pulled out a silver colored chain with a large pendant with the same color except it carried a beautiful alluring royal blue gem.

"Then I'll just have to take away that paranoia." She said almost disappointingly; as if she didn't want to do this, but felt like she had no choice.

Danny looked at it. The gem sparkled under the artificial light. Its glimmer reminded Danny somehow of the crystal ball Freak Show once owned.

Suddenly, a blue numbing haze entered his mind, calming everyone one of his senses. He sighed in contemptment as the gem's loving color washed over him. He began to feel mesmerized as he continued to look at the swirling wisps contained beneath the gem's smooth surface.

"_Do you like to have fun? Just play all day; without a care in the world_?" A calm soothing voice asked. He caught on to every word; it was his deepest desire right now. But he still had a slim chance of resistance in the back of his mind, telling him to back off, look for his family, and get the heck away from that gem.

"_Please don't go; stay here_." The voice said. Danny sighed; happy the voice spoke to him again. The lovely voice told him to stay, and he wanted to listen.

Dee had let go of him by now, and he was slumped on his knees; staring at the gem that was grasping every little ounce of his attention.

But the resistance fought back; telling him to go get his friends or family for help.

"_You friends and family don't understand you and the reasons you play. We do. So play with us_."

Danny nodded slowly in a way that he would do if he was tired. The gem was right; why go to his friends and family to play if they just stop him. He wanted to play, and the gem understood that.

His entire world finally became a shade of blue, mimicking the color from the wondrous jewel. He knew the voice was going to speak again, so he listened intently; attempting in grasping every word.

"_My child; do you like to have fun? Just play all day; without a care in the world_?" The voiced asked for the second time.

Danny nodded.

"_Then let go, relax, let your mind sleep. You don't need it to play. Your mind has always worked so hard. Let it rest for once. Sleep, and let your body play. Sleep, and bring out your inner child_."

And with that, Danny's eyes drooped. He was feeling very drowsy. He had been begging for sleep after all the all-nighter ghost fights he pulls. Over the past few months. His brain felt like it would explode from the ghost fights, paranoia, and cram-studying. He wanted to let go; to let his mind rest; he does deserve it after all. He wanted to play; and he didn't need his brain to play. He could just sleep the day away while his body played. He wanted to sleep, and to bring out his inner child.

A smile danced across Danny's face as she slowly lied down on the floor preparing to sail on a silver mist. Dee smiled; seeing that her gem worked.

It was actually a gem she found in the decorations among the Disney ride. She went on the internet to find out about it. It was supposed to be a crystal ball that was called the 'Azurail'. There were for crystal balls like it in all. A crimson red one known 'Cryptoblood', an emerald green one known as 'Erangee', and lastly, a clear diamond/pearl like one known as 'Witiara'. These four crystal balls held different purposes on all ghosts.

Cryptoblood was known as one to control ghost; in ancient times though, it was used to command ghosts in a way of helping humans. This orb was stolen from an ancestor of Freak Shows and then passed down until it smashed into a billion pieces. Erangee was an orb that was used of ghosts to interact with their animal type. Each ghost represents a different animal of their own some are in groups of the same and some are not. But the orb helps the fall into this deep spiritual connection between the animal, and the ghost; in other words, it brings ghosts in deeper connection with Earth. No one knows where it is. Witiara was an orb that was used to communicate with ghosts or use-to-be-ghosts that have already crossed. It was legend for a ghost to smash it and use it as a path that they use to get to the other side. And finally, Azurail is an orb that is to help relax a ghost that is too much in rage or terrorism. It was legend to be smashed into a few pieces and then hidden in the world in discies.

And apparently, Dee found it. But what nobody knew, was that she can inform her own desires through the gem, and it would then affect the ghost; controlling them, but they would still act among their own free will.

Dee snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her new friend. He was already curled up in a ball in a deep sleep. They would have so much fun playing. But he did still have a life and needed to get back with his family, so as soon as his family's ride's over, she would bring him to them.

Suddenly, the double doors opened up to another guy that apparently worked there. He had a broom in his hands, ready to sweep up all the unwanted trash from the group that was just there. He stopped dead at seeing the two ghost kids.

"Phantom?" The guy asked almost surprised. After all, Danny Phantom lived in Illinois, They were in California. The ghost boy didn't however stir from his wonderful slumber.

Abandoning his broom stick, the guy ran over to the ghost kids. He began to shake Danny's shoulder.

"Phantom? Phantom? Come on dude, wake up." The guy continued. The girl stopped his shaking, he turned over to her.

"Stop it. You're going to wake him." She said. "My daddy said it's not polite to wake someone while sleeping."

"What… what did you do to him?" The guy asked accusingly. Dee looked hurt that he'd think she'd actually hurt her hero. She put the gem in her pocket.

"He-he was on vacation; I just wanted to play with him; he was worried someone might see him. I didn't want him to worry. I wasn't hurting him or anything."

The guy said nothing. But instead gave a small smile and pulled out a walky-talky of his. He turned to the girl.

"I know you wanted to play with him. But right now, I think he needs help. I'm calling my boss and we'll take you somewhere where you two can play. But until then, Phantom needs some help. After all, he won't wake up." The guy reasoned.

"It's just a side effect from my gem. It's supposed to make him want to play. But he has to let his mind fall asleep first. He'll wake up soon, just not now." The girl explained.

The guy nodded, understanding. "But still, I think we should call help."

"But I-

"By the way, my names Nick."

Dee sighed. "Dee. But you should know that-

"Hey, boss?" Nick asked into his walky-talky.

"That you are totally ignoring what I need to say." Dee muttered under her breath. She was trying to tell Nick that his family's worried about him and that he needs to return home, but obviously, he's ignoring her.

"Yeah… ok. Sure, will do. Alright; see you out there." Nick put away his walky-talky and turned to Dee. "Come on. My boss set up an area by the Disney Land entrance where you two can play. But until then we're keeping an eye on you and Phantom." He reached down and slowly picked up the slumbering teen bridal style. Not once did he stir.

"Yeah; but… uhhh, Nick? You should know really need to hear this." Dee tried to say but Nick didn't apparently hear her as he walked right out the door with the ghost snuggling in his arms. "Uggghhh! Man, Daddy's right; I'm always getting into trouble." And with that she followed Nick.

She entered through the double doors and the double doors again into the room with the line. She stayed invisible of course, but followed Nick who was about to exit the building when she entered the room. Everyone was staring at the sleeping ghost teen in his arms; completely awestruck.

As they left the building, bright sunlight shinned in Dee's eyes. She pulled a hand over her head as she turned visible to shield away the bright light.

"Been a while since I saw the Sun." Dee said in her childish manner. She always loved the Sun, but ever since her death she stayed in that Mansion ever since.

She then faced where the winding path began. There was a small cart that workers used to get around the park in. Nick walked over and placed Danny lying down in the back seat. The was another backseat just behind the backseat Danny was lying down on, so Dee sat there. She sat opposite of who would normally sit in a seat and peaked over the edge of her sleeping friend.

He would be awake soon. But just his inner child, and nothing else. They were supposed to have fun; but Dee wanted to have fun with Danny at the mansion. Not be secluded until Danny's really wakes and tells her 'I told you so'. And if the news crews catch them, then they'd really be in trouble. Dee realized the mess she brought herself and Danny in, and now she was getting him out… somehow.

"We're here." Nick's boss said. Nick got out and was about the grabbed Danny when he heard a groan.

Dee turned her attention back to Danny who was finally starting to stir. His eyes slowly opened to reveal a royal blue color. Danny looked let out long yawn. He sat up; stretching.

"Good morning, ghost boy." Nick wittingly remarked. Danny turned to him, not saying anything. Next thing anyone knew, Danny quickly but lightly hit Nick in the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" Danny exclaimed and while laughing childishly, flew up into the sky. Nick and his boss stood there, stunned. They turned over to Dee for answers. Luckily, not many people were around that area of the park. They were close to an employee's only section that most people try to avoid. But those who did see Danny fly either thought it was some dumb publicity stunt or just took a quick picture and left.

"I told you; the gem puts his mind to sleep while the gem sort of brings out his inner child. That's why his eyes are the same color of the gem." Dee explained.

"Ohhhhhh…" Nick and his boss said in unison. Danny then flew down; cocking his head in confusion.

"Ummm… you're it. That means you have to tag someone." Danny explained. Nick immediately grabbed Danny and hung him over his shoulder; Danny's feet hanging over the front of Nick, and his head and arms over his back. After a few seconds for Danny to gather himself, he began to squirm in the way a bratty five year old would.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want to play! Let me go!" Danny shouted as he squirmed. This caught more than enough attention now. People were crowding around as Nick struggled to get the tantrum making teen under control and into the employees only building where Dee believed to be the secluded section they could play in.

At one point during the tantrum, Danny released a strong kick that nailed Nick in a very unpleasant area, causing him to yelp and let go of Danny who fell on the ground. He then started to fly off, summoning his spectral tail and flying low to the ground; only for Dee to grab it and tug tight. The sudden jerk in motion startled Danny and he fell to the ground. At that point, Nick's boss, who went by the name Carl, made a grab for Danny by the arms and began to literally _drag_ Danny towards the door to the building.

Everyone was now laughing at this. Pointing out certain things like why wasn't Danny going intangible, why were his eyes blue, or even why the fact he was acting like a five year old having a tantrum as if he got his favorite toy taken away.

At some point in the dragging struggle, which Danny was obviously not going to give up in without a fight due to all the kicking and screaming, Nick was able to gain his composure back after getting the twins punched at. He then decided to help Dee out with the legs which were now real legs and motioned for her to get the door. She did and slowly but surely they escorted him inside. Some people moaned that the show was over but then thought that it had to end eventually.

Back inside the building was a small child play area with slides, tube tunnels, and even a ball pit. The two dragged Danny over to this plain area that was full of flat carpet where there were hoola-hoops, chairs, and stray picture books. Danny was apparently still throwing his tantrum to let him go so he could play, but by now, like normal five year olds, he forgot what the heck he was fighting about. All he remembered was that He seemed particularly ticked at the two men and them grabbing him. But nonetheless, continued to fight.

Nick by this time had let go to rest and sat in a stray chair; so did Dee but she still hovered. Carl however turned Danny to face him, still keeping a firm hold of him by the arms. He then grouched down to where they were both eye level, but Danny kept averting his eyes away from him while still putting up a fight.

As time passed, the scream and kicking ceased as well as the rest of the tantrum, leaving a tuckered out Danny behind.

"Better?" Carl asked. Danny looked up blankly before nodding. Carl let go of his hands and backed off a bit as Danny took a chance to examine his surroundings.

He and Nick then stood. "Well, if there's anything you need, we'll be working close by. Come on, Nick." And with that the two began to walk off. Dee watched them leave before turning her gaze to Danny who was exploring the tube tunnels.

He the slid down the slide at an alarmingly fast speed and launched off into the air and landed right into the ball pit. He sprang back up while throwing balls every which way; obviously enjoying himself.

Dee knew she had to do something; then a light bulb went off in her head. She'll snap Danny out of the gem's trance; yes, that will work. She never really tried the gem before or snapped anyone out of its trance, but maybe she'd be able to pull it off.

She floated over to Danny who was still having the time of his after life in the ball pit. Danny noticed her right away and began to laugh.

"Hey Dee; think fast!" He shouted playfully and threw a ball. Dee simply went intangible and began to wonder if Danny was really that dim; then she remembered he had the current mind of a three year old. "Fast thinking." He muttered.

"Hey, Danny? I need to talk to you." Dee began; only for Danny to interrupt her with his laughter.

"Less talking, more playing!" He shouted in delight. "This is war!" And once again started throwing ball from the pit at Dee. Dee managed to dodge, catch, and go through all the balls Danny threw at her. Eventually Dee snapped.

"ENOUGH!" That stopped Danny. Dee flew over to Danny and pulled out her blue gem. "I'm going to snap you out of this trance and get you back to normal so you can get us out of this!"

Danny just simply stared at the object as Dee waited for Danny to return to his normal state. Seconds passed and pretty soon minutes too. But Danny's eyes remained blue and Danny still just stared quizzing at the wondrous jewel.

"It's not working?" Dee stated. She then began to jerk the pendant around. "Why isn't it working?"

After Dee started to panic and shake the blue gem around as if it would suddenly work, Danny started to laugh at Dee's misfortune. Her daddy did that all the time with their DVD player and it worked just fine. Why wouldn't the gem work, when it did before?

Since Dee was eleven, she wouldn't know the answer. It wasn't as if there were instructions to the thing.

Wait… instructions.

Dee's face lit up at the thought of the solution. There was a book all about the gems hidden in the display of the haunted mansion ride. That's also where she found the gem. That was how she learned of it in the first place. All she had to do was go get it an-

Dee then realized where she and Danny were. They were nowhere near the haunted mansion ride; they were all the way on the other side of the park. How would they get there in time? She glanced at the clock. And Danny's parents would get to the end of the ride in a few minutes. How were they supposed to make that kind of time?

Dee looked at Danny who had flown up from the ball pit and began exploring the tube tunnels again. She supposed they could make it if they flown, but then Nick and Carl would find them and bring them back before Dee could reverse Danny's trance. They had to find another way to get there before the deadline. They had to be in complete stealth.

And then, it hit her.

"Hey Danny!" Dee called in a sing-song voice. Danny poked his intangible head out of one of the tube tunnel windows before phasing out and getting to her level. "Want to play a game?"

Danny smiled and nodded, looking like a child on Christmas morning **(HFD: Like father like son! XD)**.

"It's called the spy game." Dee said. Danny was all ears; apparently buying the lie. "The object of the game is to get from here all the way to a haunted mansion without being seen."

"Easy!" Danny proclaimed turning invisible just to prove his point.

"Wait!" Dee exclaimed. If Danny used any of his ghost powers on the way over there, there might be a slight chance the Fentons would pick it up on their scanners; course it was fine doing it where they were since they were out of range, but if they got closer. "There are rules. And the first rule states no ghost powers."

Danny then turned visible. "Aww… no fair." He pouted.

"The second rule is to make it there within a time limit of…" She trailed off glancing at the clock. "Eight minutes. Any slower than that and you lose."

Danny nodded; urging her to continue.

"And the last rule is to not get caught. No one can see you, or catch you. If you do happen to be seen, go as fast as you can without getting caught. If you get caught you lose." Dee explained. "The first one to the haunted mansion wins."

"Okay!" Danny then flew over to the front door. Dee floated over as well. Once there Danny went into a race starting position. Seeing this; Dee giggled and did as well.

"On your mark;" Dee started just for fun. Danny then lowered his stance closer to the ground. "Get set;

…

…

…

…

"GO!" Dee shouted and her and Danny raced to the door and Danny flung it opened before both sped out.

0000000Line Break0000000

Dee had never been this exhausted in her after-life. Man could Danny run. And he had luckily managed to avoid everyone. Course she had too, but was way more worn out than him. They were taking a break hiding inside the Splash Mountain ride behind the yeti. Constantly hearing the screams of excited riders.

Both were on the ground panting while their strength came back.

"We got to…*pant* find a…*pant* a better way…*pant* to travel…*pant*." Dee panted.

Danny nodded. "No *pant* kidding."

After a few more minutes rest the two phased out; getting irritated by the adrenaline screams. They landed in a narrow alley by a few gift shops close by. They stood there for the longest time.

"We need to find a different way to get to the haunted house without being noticed." Dee stated.

Danny looked at her confused. "Why don't we just do what spies do when they go undercover and stuff."

"Come again?"

"Some spies try to look like ordinary people and then just hide in plain sight. Like a discise."

Dee smiled. "Good idea." She then looked out of the alley to the gift shops. "And that's where we're going to get them."

They both laughed in a child manner as they phased inside and picked various shirts, hats and other wear and headed to the changing rooms. Once both stepped out they took a look in the mirror.

Danny was wearing a baseball like cap with the inscription 'Disney' on it and wore a black shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. He also had black jeans on as well.

Dee had on a small Disney Mickey Mouse hat with the same inscription. She also had on a pink shirt with Minnie Mouse on it and small jean like shorts.

They then phased out of the building and began to walk out in public.

"These are sure to help us blend in somewhat." Dee stated excited; completely forgetting about the reason they were doing this and the situation they were really in.

They passed by a security officer who was minding his own business as he watched families and kids walk by. Suddenly his walky-talky went off.

"_All units be on the lookout for the ghost boy, Danny Phantom and a little ghost girl with him; I repeat all units be on the lookout for the ghost boy, Danny Phantom and a little ghost girl_."

The man looked confused. How was that possible; Phantom was all the way in Illinois right? What would he be doing here?

The man looked up as Danny and Dee walked by. And in that exact moment, the man caught their faces and glow-like outline.

"Hey you two!" The man hollered at them. Danny and Dee looked up to the security man just a ways away.

"Run?" Dee asked.

"Run." Danny confirmed and off they sped; the officer not that far behind.

"Stop!" He called.

Danny and Dee didn't slow down in the least; they sped on. It was then they caught site of a cart similar that the two rode in earlier. There was a worker standing by it.

"Come on!" Danny urged as Dee followed, the two jumped in. Danny at the steering wheel and Dee right next to him. Danny started the cart and put it on full throttle. The worker yelped and jumped to the side, afraid of getting hit.

The officer slowed down. He then grabbed his walky-talky.

"I've got Phantom and the little girl ridding a cart south toward the back of the park. I need back up." He then looked around. "And a cart."

0000000Line Break0000000

Danny and Dee phased inside the building of the Haunted House; already ditching the cart. They had made it. They then got near the end of the ride where everyone was supposed to get off. And the riders finally stopped in the room as everyone filed out. They already left the un-purchased clothes in the cart as well, but no one noticed him.

Dee finally came back a few seconds later with the book in hand opened to the page she needed. She then preformed the same routine and snapped Danny out of his trance. Dark blue eyes fading into bright green.

"Wh-what?" Danny stuttered looking around. He then rubbed his eyes and yawned, as if waking up from a deep slumber.

Dee smiled. "Thanks for playing with me." That caught Danny's attention as he looked down to see the same little girl. "And if anyone asks about Phantom; play along." And the little phased half-way through the wall before poking her head back out one more time. "You might want to transform back now."

Danny noticed and transformed back into human, luckily no one saw, too distracted talking about the exciting ride they were on. Dee phased back in the wall; gone from Danny's sight.

"Danny!"

Danny turned to see Jazz who had been the one who called him and ran up top hug him. Maddie and Jack weren't far behind.

"Where were you; we hadn't seen you during the rest of the ride." Maddie asked; obviously worried.

"It was so crowded I lost you and by the time I got to the seats I couldn't find you; plus I figured you're seats were full so I took one in the back cars." Danny lied smoothly.

Jack smiled and slapped his son in the back. "See Mads, I told you he was fine!"

"And good thing too." Jazz said as she leaned in to whisper. "You didn't get embarrassed by Dad trying to blast or shout at the ghosts the rest of the ride."

"I thought you and Mom told him to not speak during the ride?"

"Well, you know how Dad is when it comes to ghosts."

"So, let's go kids?" Maddie suggested. All three nodded and they headed out.

They were outside and they all stopped by the map sign that showed the map of the entire park.

"So kids, where should we go next?" Jack asked.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other.

"If it's ok with you Dad, pass." Danny said.

Jazz nodded. "We're going to be here a full week anyway. Why don't we just head back to our hotel and relax the rest of the day."

Jack frowned. "But I want to go on more rides."

"Now Jack dear, the kids are right. We're here all week so we need to spread our ride time evenly." Maddie reasoned.

"Okay." Jack mopped.

Suddenly an officer ran up to them as soon as he stopped by the family and put his hands on his knees panting.

"Excuse me *pant*, you haven't seen *pant* Danny Phantom around have you *pant*?"

All of them looked shocked and confused.

"Now why would the ghost boy be here?" Maddie questioned.

"Beats me *pant*. But a lot of people saw him today *pant*."

"Maybe it's just some teenager trying to trick you and have a litter fun with you." Jazz guessed as she eyed her brother who looked even more confused. Did he and Dee do something?

"It better not be the ghost boy or I'll tear him apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jack hollered.

The officer got out of his tired state. "Maybe you're right; but I'll keep looking. Thanks, and have a nice day at Disney Land." And with that the officer ran off.

They family then started back toward the hotel, Jazz and Danny lagging behind to have a talk.

"Danny; what did you really do during the ride?" Jazz questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly Jazz, I have no absolute idea."

**HalfafanD: Well; this is the one-shot I have been dying to finish. No pun intended. I hope I did a good job because I worked so hard on it, nearly over two or three months. Please review, no flames please.**


End file.
